Because They Don't Write Songs
by superstitiouslove
Summary: About the ones that come easy. They always seemed to know their lives would be less than perfect. He tried to like it, she tried to fight it. So far, they're both unsuccessful. Crappy summary, stories better, promise : First fic !
1. Look Who's Stalking

**Title:** They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.

**Summary:** Some say life is like a peach. You can dance around the middle as much as you want. Sooner or later you're gonna hit the hard bit. CB. Oneshot?

**Pairing:** Blair/Chuck

**Rating: **T, for an itty bit of language. One word actually. But it's the F word so uh-oh. Beep it out in your head if you under 15 :).

**Disclaimer: **I woke up this morning, looked around and realised…I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or the title, which is a Veronica Mars quote. LE GASP! I do own the plot-line though :).

**Authors Note:** Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever! I'm actually uber excited! Ok, now I sound like an overly peppy cheerleader. But really, first ever attempt, so go easy. Constructive criticism is love for me, since I'm learning. Please keep in mind, this was written at 2 in the morning and I'm on a serious CB kick right now (always will be, but meh.) Hope you enjoy!  
OH! and thanks to my uber lovely beta and bestfriend, emma. Dude, i like, love you ? And, yes i know the title written in her is different, but it was to long to publish as the real one :(.

**They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.**

He doesn't expect to see her here.

Lately, he's seen her everywhere she isn't. He'll see a velvet alice band or a chocolate curl or even the tiniest bit of silk and lace and the first thought that comes to mind is _Blair. _He usually tells himself to grow up and get a grip, he's Chuck-_FUCKING-_Bass. He doesn't get hung up over normal girls. But Blair is anything but normal.

He watches her swirl her gin, a habit she picked up off him. At least that's what he likes to tell himself.

He tells himself that she doesn't look lonely, that she doesn't look like she needs someone to understand her. Someone who's not god's blonde gift to earth or a self-righteous poor boy.

He tells himself she doesn't.

His conscience tells him he's lying and before he even realises, his feet are walking him across the room and sitting him down on the nearest barstool to her. He tells himself he did it sub-consciously because he wants a drink, _not_ because he gives a damn about the beautiful fallen angel sitting next to him, swirling her drink. He tells himself that his insides aren't doing the same thing as her gin.

And it's then that Chuck Bass realises, he tells himself a lot of things.

* * *

She's Blair Waldorf, and she has no back-up plan. 

Really, she hasn't. Her whole life has been stolen from her, chewed up and spat right back in her face and yet she's sitting on a stool at The Palace bar, just swirling her gin. It's a habit she picked up from Chuck.

Chuck.

Even thinking about him makes her want to run to the nearest bathroom and stick her finger down her throat.

She's Blair Waldorf, and she's lost control.

She's done it once already today and she doesn't think she has anything left to bring up. Glancing down at the hand not swirling her gin, she sees that her index finger is gnarly and wrinkled. Like it's been in water just that little bit too long. No one will notice though. Not Serena, who has spent the last three days assuring Blair that they _will_ get her reputation back, _will _get her life back.

Serena doesn't understand that it's not just her reputation that's her life. Not Dan, who doesn't understand that though it may not have meant _everything _to her, her Queen Bee status did have _some_ priority in her so-called-life. Not Nate, who won't even look at her, let alone get close enough to see exactly how she's feeling. And not Chuck. Not Chuck because no matter how much she thought he cared about her, he brought all her hopes crashing down around her that night at the bar. He made it perfectly clear they were nothing now. That she was worthless. And she just swirls her drink and pretends she doesn't care.

She's Blair Waldorf, and she doesn't care. She lies, though.

She doesn't see him come in, doesn't see him pause, before walking over and taking the seat next to her. But she smells him. As perverted as that may sound, it's the truth. For once. The intoxicating aroma of his cologne and the damp outside air and all of their memories hit her and it takes all of her strength not to jump off her stool and run. Once that urge passes she can't decide whether to yell at him or cry. She decides to just keep swirling her gin.

"Nice night."

His voice is harsh and forced and she freezes for a second, still trying to comprehend that he's _talking_ to her. She knows she should be mad at him and all the things he said, but right now all she wants to do is to have a normal conversation about normal things.

"It is. Really warm. And wet, definitely wet."

She knows she's rambling and realises she hasn't done that since she was five.

She's Blair Waldorf and she speaks proper English, thank you.

"Mmm. Almost didn't wear my scarf. I did though, thought I might be lacking a few points in the unbelievably sexy meter if I didn't."

She can almost feel the smirk and risks a glance towards him. He is smirking, staring at the drink he must have ordered when she wasn't paying attention. What is she talking about?

She's Blair Waldorf and she _always_ pays attention.

It's funny, because around Chuck she doesn't feel like Blair Waldorf, ex-Queen Bee, she's just…_Blair. _His scarf is red and black and definitely does not match anything he's wearing. It never does. She comes to a realization.

"It's your favourite, the one I always wanted one just like."

The words come spilling out of her mouth before she can stop them. It doesn't matter, because everything she said was true. This time he doesn't smirk, he smiles. And he opens his mouth to speak, his voice low, almost a whisper.

"I know,"

Silence consumes them again and it's like all the problems they've ever had, all the obstacles they've ever overcome comes rushing back in between them and she'd do anything to get rid of them. But she knows she can't, so she sits there and swirls her drink. She risks another glance and sees that he's staring at her index finger, the one that looks like it's been in water to long. She sees him go green as he realises exactly why only one of her fingers looks like the wine grapes from her father's vineyard. And for once she doesn't feel the urge to be sick. Because he notices. Because he cares. He thinks he can break through the barrier, he has to, because if she's come to doing _that _again, the he knows he needs to be there. Because he notices. Because he cares. So he speaks.

"I miss you."

She's sure that she turns her head as soon as she hears him speak, but by the time she's facing his stool, mouth agape, eyes wide. He's gone.

She's Blair Waldorf and she was wrong.

Her stomach sinks as it dawns on her that maybe he was lying. It's then that she stops swirling her drink and looks down at his chair, and what had been purposefully left behind. The scarf.

She picks it up and inhales the scent of his cologne and the damp outside air and all their memories.

She's Blair Waldorf, and for the first time in three days, she thinks that maybe, everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Walking out of the Palace, despite the fact he was planning on going upstairs to sleep, he tells himself that maybe, everything is going to be okay.

And for once, he's right.

He is Chuck Bass after all.

* * *

**AN:** I think it's kinda okay, for a first ever fic :). 

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

Really, if I get enough reviews, I might just continue and make this more than an oneshot?

You really should, seeing as I'm real young and impressionable.

(No sarcasm intended, I am quite young and impressionable. Lol)

(Omg, I just said lol.)

(Damn these acronyms!)

p.s, in regards to this being unrealistic, just because they spoke, does not mean they're together again. Far from it. If i continued, there'd be a while before Blair even admitted she vaguely liked/forgave Chuck. And i wanted him to be able to say that he didn't mean what he said at the bar and that he liked her, maybe loved her without the whole,

"BABE I'M SO FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU"

"OMG CHUCK, I LOVE YOU TOO! LET'S MAKE OUT!"

You know you love me !

Ha, jks. love emma though :)  
thanks again em (L) (L)


	2. Not Pictured

**Chapter 2-**

**Title:** They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.

**Summary:** Some say life is like a peach. You can dance around the middle as much as you want. Sooner or later you're gonna hit the hard bit. CB. NOW A CHAPTER STORY!

**Pairing:** Blair/Chuck

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own Gossip Girl, all of its character except Jonathon Kane (big cookie to whoever can guess where Jonathon KANE came from). I also don't own the title, which is a VM quote, or the chapter titles, which are VM episode titles. How sad!

**Rating: **T, for an itty bit of language. A few words now actually. But it's the F word so uh-oh. Beep it out in your head if you under 15 :).

**Authors Note:** YAY! So, obviously I decided to continue with this :) I didn't really think I could write it the way I wrote the last chapter so it's written differently, but still with some of the recurring lines from before and switching POV. Here are answers to some query's that were asked, so everyone can know-

Chuck knowing about Blair's 'problem'- OK, to clear that up, in this story he doesn't necessarily 'know' about it, but when it first started all that time ago I get the feeling the two of them were close, so In this story he had a slight idea of what she was doing, but wasn't aware it had started again.

Chuck's scarf not matching his clothes- Ah! I'm really not sure where this came from. But I'm going to keep on that he doesn't match his scarves to his clothes to be consistent. Oops.

And if I don't update for a while I'm sorry, I just started year nine and my teachers seem to think giving us homework is fun.

Oh, and this chappy's dedicated to, ahem,

Emma, ChuckBassLOVA, lollirosee, JessieEvaS, Emmeline Baker, victoria, Reason-to-Live, Moliver 4ever, Dwindlingcandle, Crimson-Kiss17, karaleefan, Lexie, Blood Red Kiss of Death, Alana, brunette-baker, mystripedskirt, justlikebrooke, MegDallen, ClairBair, Trory12, Ollywood3, Maiqu, liddle.girl.lucy, gleechild, x Miks x, winniemazing, loredana and PennCrawford! Your reviews all helped me so much! Spesh gleechild and liddle.girl.lucy for their advice! Oh, and I reply to ALL of my reviews, so if I haven't yet, I will real soon. And gleechild, I read your great review and tried to take it all into account, I hope I live up to your expectations :D. I'll have to reply personally real soon.

Happy Reading 

**They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**NOT PICTURED**

She's Blair Waldorf, and she's the perfect little hostess

"Good Evening, Mr Kane, how are you tonight?"

Blair had plastered on her people smile and reminded herself that she was flawless twenty minutes ago, before joining the receiving line behind her mother. Her smile is fake and she doesn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that she is so unbelievably flawed.

"Blair, my oh my, how you've grown! I do remember when you were just a young thing and you used to play with that dark-haired boy!" It was just like Jonathon Kane to remember her playing with Chuck, and not Nate and Serena. Just like him to refer to her as a thing.

She's Blair Waldorf, and she's not a thing, she's flawless.

And because she's flawless, she doesn't let her smile falter or her face fall. She acts like her life did not just fall down around her and like she didn't lose the two boys that were her constants. Make that one boy. Nate was never constant, unless you were referring to him _constantly_ letting her down.

"I don't seem to remember that myself, Mr Kane. I'm quite sure I spent the majority of my childhood with Nathaniel Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen, my two closest friends. And surely you know I am _never _wrong."

She says it with a smile, because nearly half of it is no longer true, and if she isn't concentrating on smiling, she will surely cry. Jonathon just laughs. Typical.

"Why Blair, of course you are, but maybe your mind is playing tricks on you. I definitely remember a day, when you were barely five. You're 'closest friends' wanted to jump in puddles and play football. You, a Waldorf through and through, wouldn't think of getting you dress dirty, so you refused. Charles Bass told you he'd stay with you and swing if you wanted too, on the swings next to the ice-cream van. And, a Waldorf through and through, you would not stand for second best, so you told Nathaniel and Serena that football was unladylike, and swinging was better by far. So Serena and Nate left."

Jonathon pauses in his story Blair feels like her life is on pause too. She remembers that day as if it were yesterday, and not 12 years ago.

She's Blair Waldorf and she does not cry. We all know she lies though.

Jonathon smiles, ready to continue. Blair stands, stone-faced, bracing herself. A Waldorf through and through.

"You swang on those swings for a good half hour before you both became hungry. You only had to walk three feet to the ice-cream van but even that was hard for you, you weren't very good at walking while dizzy, Blair. Chuck noticed, and he held your hand to steady you. Sweetest thing I ever did see to this day, the Upper East Side princess-to-be and her knight in shining loafers, holding hands. You had a rainbow ice-cream with raspberry sauce, because you wanted to be different and he had chocolate with hot fudge sauce, because it had the most sugar on the menu. I'm not wrong Blair, it all happened"

Though the story is finished, Blair just wants to keep reliving that day over and over again. Back when a rainbow ice-cream and a dark-haired prince could fix everything.

He doesn't want to be here, in this elevator, in this building, in this city, country, universe. In this fucking _life. _

"Charles, smile, scowling is unattractive."

Another pearl of wisdom courtesy of Bart Bass. Chuck just scowls harder and concentrates on not spewing. He's getting a headache and it's probably because he's about to enter the apartment of the girl he is supposed to hate but sort of maybe doesn't and they're both going to have to keep up appearances and pretend nothing happened between them, at least while all eyes are on them. He tells himself it won't be hard, they were born to do it. He tells _himself_ that telling _her _that he missed her was a spur of the moment thing. That he didn't mean it. That there aren't goddamn butterflies in his stomach.

The elevator doors open with a ding and before he can even think about drinking himself to death, they're walking into the Waldorf suite and joining the short receiving line. He can see Blair talking to one of his father's 'new money' friends. He looks vaguely familiar, but a name doesn't jump to mind.

"Bart darling, how lovely it is to see you!"

Eleanor's voice hasn't gotten any less screechy, nor has she become less of a perfect hostess. She kisses Bart and then Chuck on both cheeks and ushers them along to Blair. Chuck sees that Blair is standing staring, misty-eyed, at the place where the familiar man had stood.

"Lovely to see you Blair" Bart is just as original as the rest of the middle-aged UES in his greetings.

"You too, Mr Bass. I hope you're well." Blair's avoiding looking at him, he knows she is. He knows she's twisting her ruby ring around her finger because she's nervous.

"I am, but I'm afraid that Lily is not. Serena and Eric stayed home to tend to her."

Blair cringes almost invisibly and her smile drops just the tiniest bit.

"Oh, well tell her I hope she is back up soon. I'll have to call Serena later."

Bart moves on and he's suddenly face to face with the reason for his butterflies. He tells himself that the first real smile, even if it's tiny, that has been on her face in a long time is because of him.

"Chuck"

"Blair"

She leans forward and kisses his left cheek, then his right, lingering ever so slightly on the latter. He tells himself he's imagining it.

Twenty minutes later they're being called for dinner and it's all Chuck can do but grimace and enter the dining room. He is guided to his place and sits down, right across from Blair, who is between some random and Mr. No-name-new-money.

Shit.

"So, Mr. Kane, I can't help but wonder how you came to know of that day we were speaking of earlier."

A quick glance at Chuck shows that he is concentrating unwaveringly on his food. His food which has turned to un-nameable mush, from his nervous stabbing. Since when does Chuck Bass get nervous?

Mr Kane is smiling amusedly at her, and she can't help but feel she's seen that smile before, a very long time ago. But it's not possible, she only met him today.

"Well Blair, I was right there."

She frowns.

She's Blair Waldorf, she remembers _everything_. Mostly.

"I was the man in the ice-cream van Blair."

She loses her composure for a second and before she can stop herself her mouth drops open in surprise. He's lying, he has to be. He's a _millionaire_, for goodness sake!

"I'm sorry Mr. Kane, but how could you have been an ice-cream van man?"

It took her approximately three seconds to realize how prejudiced that sounded and approximately three more to look over at Chuck and see him lost in thought, presumably about their day on the swings. She felt her cheeks heat up and immediately looked down at her plate. Bad idea.

"Some people aren't now what they always seemed to be Blair. I only came into my money not to long ago. Before that I had to make a living, even if it was selling ice-cream. Remember that Blair, people change _all_ the time."

Blair smiles up at him and tries to take in what he's said. She looks back down at her plate and realises for the first time that she has barely eaten anything. She isn't hungry anyway, but so tired.

"I believe you Mr. Kane, but I'm incredibly tired and I think I might retire to my bedroom." She smiles her perfect flawless smile and excuses herself from the table, her mother telling her that she's glad she skipped desert as she goes. She just brushes it off because she likes to believe she doesn't care what she thinks.

She's Blair Waldorf and once again, she lies.

He hears the whole conversation and is overwhelmed with nostalgia. He remembers that day. It was one of the best days of his childhood and yet he still can't find the strength to smile.

Blair gets up and leaves the table and for the first time he notices that her plate is barely touched. He swears he feels green. No more than a minute after her departure, he asks to leave as well and ignores Eleanor's disapproving comment and Bart's death glare.

He rushes up the stairs and hesitates outside Blair's door before pushing it open.

"Blair, are you in here?"

He looks around the empty room before seeing the bathroom door slightly ajar. He's almost too scared to walk over and look into what could be the rest of his life. But he's Chuck Bass and he tells himself fear has never stopped him before.

And there she is. Sitting against the wall opposite the toilet, arms wrapped around her knees, chin resting there too.

"Waldorf, what the hell are you doing in here?"

She looks up at him and stands quickly, almost falling over.

"Chuck, this is my bathroom, and I was just sit-"

"No Blair, I know what you've been doing and you need to stop, I don't see why the hell you do it, because lord knows you don't need to. You're fucking beautiful Blair, and you just. don't. see it! All you fucking see is Serena and how you are compare to her! So what if she's taller or blonder or more outgoing, she's not you Blair! And no matter how much they may want to be you, no-one ever will be! This stops now Blair, promise me, because if it doesn't, I _will _make you talk to someone about it."

His chest suddenly starts to constrict in realisation that he just told her exactly what he thought. And she's probably not going to like it. He looks at her and sees that she's looking at him in surprise. Her doe eyes widen as she accepts the full extent of his words.

"Since when do you have the right to talk to me like that! Since when do you even what you're talking about! I wasn't doing it then and I won't do it again. Really Chuck, I won't. If it's what you need me to say, then fine, whatever, I promise."

He trusts her, even though he knows she lies all the time, so he smiles and walks over to her. He grabs her hand and squeezes it before turning and walking back into the bedroom.

"Why?"

She's three feet behind him, question in her eyes.

"Why what Waldorf?"

He smirks a little, but on the inside he's burning.

"Why did you say those things to me, why Chuck?"

He knew they'd get around to this soon enough, but he hoped it would be at least far enough in the future that he could have come up with a good response. He knew what he thought but putting it in words was not that easy.

"Because Blair, you shouldn't be doing this. And that night at the bar, I said what I said because you killed me. You left me to last, _again_, I've always been your last resort. When you had me, you didn't want me and then when you lost me, you came running back."

He looks at her and sees a flicker of pain flash in her eyes, followed by a flicker of regret. Her mouth opens and closes a few times and her face softens before she finally speaks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've been in love with Nate forever and it was perfect and then there was Serena and the Captain and…and you. And suddenly it wasn't perfect anymore, it wasn't even OK and I thought, I thought that maybe I could fix it all and maybe make it perfect again. And you just didn't fit the perfect label, Chuck. And Nate did. Not anymore, obviously, neither of you give a damn whether I turn up to school. For all you care I'm out at some club 'riding' someone!"

He deserved all of that, especially the reference to his horse comment, but it still hurt.

"I care Blair, I do. You need to know that. When I said all that crap, I was drunk and yeah, at the time I probably meant it, you were a bitch to me."

"And you're heinous, but we deal. Don't we?"

He smirked at her choice of words and turned around to leave once again.

"Yeah, we deal.

Blair feels crazy, something she's never felt before. She turns around and looks at her room, her life and sighs. She feels strangely light now. Like a weight has been lifted of her chest.

She's Blair Waldorf, and she knows he cares.

She leaves her room and walks down the stairs, her head feeling like it could explode. She's…amazed. Amazed that he would even care enough to speak to her like that. Amazed that she is thinking that some of what he said is right. Amazed that when she walks into the deserted kitchen there's a bowl of rainbow ice-cream with raspberry sauce sitting on the counter. Amazed that even if just for tonight, she doesn't feel bad when she eats it with a cheesy grin on her face, because, even if just for tonight, a rainbow ice-cream and a dark haired prince have fixed everything.

He sees Blair eating the ice-cream, giant grin on her face, looking amazingly beautiful and he gets the urge to do something he doesn't done in a long time.

He smiles.

**AN: **Squee! Another chapter finished! I hope it's not OOC :D. Oh, btw, as if scowling would look bad on Chuck. Excuse me, nothing does. R&R guys :).

And finally, since one of my reviewers seems to love VM as much as I do, here's some quotes because,

A) Leighton (Blair) played Carrie bishop in VM,

B) Logan and Veronica kinda remind me of Chuck and Blair, and

C) Who doesn't love VM (rhetorical question people!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica: Hey, Carrie, wait up!

Carrie Bishop[sarcastically Why? Did you want the chance to tell me how much you admired me for my brave stand?

Veronica: I want to give you a chance to recant before I prove you're lying.

Carrie Bishop: Why do you even care?

Veronica: There aren't many great teachers. Mr. Rooks is one of them.

Carrie Bishop: Yeah, if you can get past the part where he seduces his students.

Veronica: Hey, Carrie, this is me, Veronica. I know you.

Carrie Bishop: You're so naive.

Veronica: Yeah, that's me, naive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Logan[arguing with Veronica Well isn't it time that you found another bad guy? Look, I just don't... have time to be responsible for every little thing that goes wrong in your life!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

cos we all know LoVe should triumph in the end, but seriously, Chuck much?

You know you love me!

Hee :P.

PS. Happy Belated Valentines Day!


	3. The Bitch Is Back

Chapter 3-

**Chapter 3-**

**Title:** They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.

**Summary:** I gotsed a new summary cos the old one was crap :D

**Pairing:** Blair/Chuck

**Disclaimer:** Blah Blah Blah doesn't own Gossip Girl Blah something Blah damn Blah.

**Rating: **T, for an itty bit of language. A few words now actually. But it's the F word so uh-oh. Beep it out in your head if you under 15 :).

**Authors Note:** YAY! Again! I'm sorry I'm updating so late but yeah, lotsa stuff. I went on outward bound for one :D But yeah I'm taking time out of my hectic fourteen-year-old life to update. Aha. So, on with the story!

Oh wait, this chapter is dedicated to all that review, story fav'd or alerted OR author fav'd, you guys are my inspo, love you!

Happy Reading J

**They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**THE BITCH IS BACK**

_She is running, a hundred miles an hour, in the wrong direction._

_And she is trying, but the canyon's ever widening in the depths of her cold heart._

He stumbles through his apartment in a daze, stopping in front of a bright yellow wall. He can't help but wonder who the fuck put a yellow wall in the middle of his place. The sheer intensity of its colours makes his eyes hurt, or maybe that's just the scotch talking. Thinking. Whatever.

Dammit. She used to say that word all the time, mostly when she'd had one drink too many, before she was old enough to form coherent sentences under the influence of three martinis and half his scotch.

Maybe that's why he said it? Thought it. Whatever. There it was again. He's sure he's only had two glasses of scotch. Or eleven. Surely if he'd had eleven scotches he'd be either passed out or dead. Then again, he is standing in front of a wall he definitely _does not _remember.

He shouldn't even be drinking. He can't actually remember the reason why he poured himself a drink in the first place…

"Chuck? It's me, Serena, are you in here?"

It seems the reason has just entered his apartment. Fabulous.

"Gimme minute Van Der Whatsit, I'm in the middle of a D and M with my wall, self, whatever."

He must have had at least 6 glasses, Chuck Bass doesn't get piss drunk easily. At least that's what he tells himself.

"Chuck, are you drunk? Seriously?" She fails miserably to hide the incredulity in her voice.

"Only on love S, only on loooove" He proceeds to attempt to walk towards her voice, forgetting where he's standing.

"Shit! Who the fuck put this yellow wall in the middle of my apartment!"

His last thought before curling up next to the wall is that he has developed a sudden dislike for scotch and the colour yellow. He doubts his feelings will last long. But then again, he thought that not long ago, and he definitely pulled the short straw on that one.

* * *

She's Blair Waldorf and she's **Not** afraid**.**

"Blair!"

Oh god, it is way too early in the morning to be dealing with a golden haired psychopath.

"Blair, wake-up beautiful! It's a new day and the sun is shining—"

"And I'm still going to be a social leper at school, so really Serena, there's no need for the pep talk,"

She lifts her head from its imprint on her pillow and glances at the window drowsily.

"And it's raining."

She looks at Serena seriously,

"Are you delusional, S?"

"No B, but you have to go to school, Chucks already staying home and it would look a little weird if you _both_ took the day off…"

Serena cringes as she realizes what she's just said.

"What, why is Chuck staying home?"

She tries to sound uninterested, and in spectacular post-downfall non-Blair fashion, fails dismally.

"He was off his head this morning so I shoved him into something that resembled a bed and told him that he had ruined my morning."

"And what did he say?"

"I believe that once he had regained consciousness, he said something along the lines of 'suck it up princess'."

She resists the urge to smirk as she hears Serena's story. But what really confuses her is the fact that Chuck was drunk. He doesn't get drunk easily, he's probably become immune to actually. Serena thinks it's because he's Chuck Bass, and he has a passion for smashin', but Blair likes to think there's a greater reason. People aren't just like that. People.

It hits her, not for the first time, that everyone will probably be expecting her to stay home today and possibly for the rest of her life.

She's Blair Waldorf and she lives for proving people wrong.

* * *

He wakes up and his first thought is a sarcastic, 'Blair would be so impressed'. No, his first thought was actually 'where's the fucking Panadol', but Blair and pounding headaches seem to associate with each other a lot these days.

But still, the Blair thought was his second.

He figures that he'll go to school after break; he doesn't need another lecture from Bart about he's washing his future into a dark abyss. Chuck says that when his father stops trying to wash bullshit down _his_ dark abyss, he'll concentrate on school.

His number 3 reason for not really wanting to attend school is Serena. His memory of her call this morning is not exactly what you'd call 'fond'.

_Earlier that morning, on the phone._

"_Chuck, why the hell is your scarf under her pillow?"_

_Great, just what he needs, Van Der Woodsen in the morning._

"_I don't know what you're talking about sis, maybe we should just stop talking and take that family bath you've been promis-"_

"_Chuck! One, EW. Two, don't call me sis. And three, you need to focus Bass, I will spell it out for you."_

_He smirks at the response from Serena and for once tries to listen to what she's saying. Keyword being tries._

"_Why. Is. Your. Scarf. Under. Blair's. Pillow. Asshole."_

_Ha, maybe the girl hasn't totally given up her old ways, she must be way past one to many to be think that Blair had his scarf under her pillow, I mean how would she get his scarf…wait._

"_She put it under her pillow?"_

"_You knew she had the scarf Chuck! Oh for god's sake has the whole world held this meeting about people randomly handing out sentimentally valuable items and just not invited me? Has it Chuck, has it?!"_

"_Calm down Van Der Woodsen, yes I gave her the scarf, but I didn't know it was under her pillow."_

_He can't help but smile at the thought of Blair sleeping with his scarf under her pillow. It's so…un-Blair, but then again, she never really acted Blair-like with him._

"_Chuck, you need to realise that this will not help her! She needs to forget about you, cleanse the muck from her life, drink a lot of hot coffee so she can get it together and defrost!"_

"_As much as I'm touched that you think of me as muck, VDW, I don't think it's your choice. How do you know she has it under her pillow anyway, I thought the two of you had a falling out?"_

"_Yeah, well we made up when she tried to run away to France, and now I'm at her's and I walk into her room, she's asleep and there's your stupid piece of material hanging out from under her pillow while she sleeps"_

"_Wait, she tried to run away to France, what are you talking about Serena?"_

_He knows she's already regretting letting that little piece of information slip._

"_Don't worry about it Chuck, she's here now. But you can't be."_

"_Wait, Serena, when exactly did she try to run?"_

_He tells himself she won't confirm his fears._

"_Um, 9:30 the day of Gossip Girls little you and Blair revelation."_

_Oh god no. She'd appeared at the bar at about 8:45. There was no doubt that he was the last person she'd spoken to. She'd come to him and he'd turned her away. She hadn't run after Nate had abandoned her, or Serena had walked away, she'd run when he'd told her he didn't want her. That she was no longer beautiful. God he was such a liar. He'd broken her, and he wasn't going to let himself do it again._

"_Okay S, I'll leave her alone. Promise"_

"_Thankyou Chuck, you know it's for the best."_

"_Yeah, whatever. Bye Serena."_

"_Bye Chuck."_

Yeah, school didn't seem so appealing right now. But he was still going to go. He was Chuck Bass after all and getting piss drunk after promising not to bother Blair Waldorf ever again was not any reason to stay off school apparently. Although he was pretty sure he'd only just begun to classify as sober, and his head felt like an oriental gong being whacked by one of those whacking things.

Twenty minutes later and he's ready to leave, and be on time for his fourth period class.

He tells himself he's not going just to see if Blair does.

He's not.

Promise.

* * *

She's forced Serena to spill what she believes is the whole story. She came to Blair's, called some people when she saw Blair was sleeping, got a message from Lily asking her to find out why Charles had not yet left his hotel room for school. Serena had gone over there, thrown a drunk and possibly unconscious Chuck into be, sent a highly false message to Lily and come back to Blair's.

She's Blair Waldorf, and on occasion she's believes people a little too much.

She's dressed and ready now, and because Serena woke her up early, despite going to Chuck's room at the Palace, they're going to make it to first homeroom with time to spare.

"Blair honey, let's go!"

"Yeah S, hold your horses, we might get wet"

"So bring a coat, come on!"

So she puts on her Blair face and marches down the stairs.

The bitch is back ladies!

* * *

He strides into school mid-way through morning break and the first thing he sees is the fallen princess and the golden angel seated on a bench near the front of the school. To everyone else she was the queen, but to him she was his princess. God that sounds sappy. Like something Nathaniel would say. About Serena anyway. Ugh, he does **not** want to think about Nate right now.

The two girls are chatting happily, seemingly oblivious to the harsh people that surround them, staring at them, judging them. Blair was scribbling something idly on the stone bench, her eyes glued on Serena.

Across the road at the Met steps, the elite group of girls huddle around Hazel and Jenny. He tells himself they won't last long as the rulers of the UES. Most would probably agree.

Blair and Serena rise from their spots on the bench and head towards the entrance to the school.

He waits until they've disappeared inside to walk up to the bench, keeping his promise to Serena. He sits down and wonders if he and Blair will ever go back to the way they were. No, scrap that, he'd be happy if she was, which means if things went back to before they got together, before Serena and Nate did the deed first, before their worlds began to crack.

He know it won't happen, but things were simpler then, the four of them together.

But despite the fact that she currently sleeps with an item of his clothing under her pillow and that he seems to be, along with Serena, one of the only people who can make her truly smile these days, he doesn't believe she'd ever want him back in her life. They both made mistakes, he apologised, but he would be surprised if she ever did, she was Blair Waldorf. But then again, he never thought she'd lose her virginity to him in the back of a moving vehicle.

He didn't think she'd even seen him walk through the gates just before. He had thought that she might of glanced at him once, but when he looked up at her, she was scribbling and chatting away.

He leant back on his hands and felt scratches in the stone of the bench. Strangely, the scratches didn't seem random. He looked down at where he had put his hand and saw the unmistakeable handwriting of the girl he knew so well.

'I'm sorry'

His first thought was that it was a very Chuck thing to do, write a note on the bench where you knew the receiver would see it. His second thought was to chase after her, to kiss her and give her the world. But Serena was right. It wouldn't help her. Not right now anyway. So instead of chasing after her, he stood up and walked into St Jude's.

Most people would have expected him to make smartass remarks at the sniggers he got from many of the boys, but he just kept walking, head held high, got his books from his locker and walked into class. He looked up at the teacher and his eyes never strayed as he took in the learning, blocking out the sounds of boys congratulating him on his score in a very Blair-esque way.

How ironic. Now he was starting to act like her.

Well it definitely wasn't because he loved her.

Promise.

* * *

She saw him walk into St Jude's, not looking entirely too upbeat. God she wanted him to smile at her, or smirk or something. The horrible comments she could deal with, but this must be what hell felt like. It definitely wasn't what love felt like. No way. Not with _Chuck Bass. _Chuck Bass who yeah, could be an ass, but still made her smile and feel all weird in her stomach, like she had…

Oh god.

This was bad. **Very **bad.

* * *

He could see her through the classroom window, standing there, lost in thought looking absolutely stunning. He needed to stop thinking like this. But there was one thought that seemed to not want to leave his head.

He probably should have murdered those butterflies.

_He is running, a hundred miles an hour, in the wrong direction._

* * *

**AN: **WEEHOO! Chapter 3 done :D :D

Ok, first off, the lyrics don't belong to me, they belong to casting crowns. I first heard the song when I watched gleechild's video (the links on her profile, watch it, its amazing) and now I'm in love with the song, it called 'Does anybody hear her' and it fits Blair really well, and BC :)

Second, I really can't (be bothered) figure out the timeline on this show cos its actually rather confusing, so in the story, hears the order-

-Blair and Chuck show bar scene happens.

-Blair tries to run to France.

-Next night, story scarf/bar scene happens.

-Next day or two? Chuck gets call from S at Blair's, first day back at school, because I think I'm taking the downfall day as a Friday, followed by the weekend and now it's Monday. If you have a problem with it or are still confused, please tell me!

Also, it's actually kinda hard to write Chuck as a non-drunk, which is weird because I really don't see Chuck as a drunk in the first place.

As always, I'm young and impressionable,

So READ AND REVIEW :)!

Thanks.

You know you love me.

PS, yes, Nate will be coming into this in the next few chapters. Damn, Nate lovers, I'll try to be nice. Jenny lovers, it may be time to go and find another fic. JOKING. But yeah, she's like, the bottom of my 'people I can tolerate without contemplating jumping off a bridge' list. Oh and italics is flashbacks, except the first few lines and the last which are the italic song lyrics, song mentioned above

Thankies again (L)


	4. I Know What You'll Do Next Summer

Chapter 4-

**Chapter 4-**

**Title:** They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.

**Summary:** C/B goodness, yep yep yep :D

**Pairing:** Blair/Chuck

**Disclaimer:** Duh, kids, as if a fourteen-year-old would own a TV show.

**Rating: **T, for some language :S. Beep it out in your head if you under 15 :).

**Authors Note:** FINALLY FINALLY! Ok, so um, how do I break this to you guys? This is probably the last chapter. I've written it (lie. All I've written is the last perspective, Blair's, cos I kinda wrote the last few lines, worked backwards through Blair's bit, and then went back to the start and wrote the rest.) But still, this chapter is (will be) written to fit with more chapters, or I can stop now. Obviously ever since episode 14 its gone AU ad that's harder to write, so unless I get some REALLY encouraging reviews (hint) I might stop it here and try to think up some other GG story ideas. But seriously, this is my baby, so do tell me if you like it. Aaaand, the timeline gleechild wrote is in my reviews so you can all see it. It was in my authors note, which I took down, but just to confuse you I'm gonna have my own timeline THAT DOES NOT COINCIDE WITH THE SHOW ONE. But yeah, gleechilds all kinds of awesome and actually has a sense of continuity. I'm so bad at continuity, it's horrible. So this is my timeline, was posted in the last chapter, here it is again-

-Friday night, Blair and Chuck show bar scene happens.

-Blair tries to run to France.

-Next night, Saturday, in this story scarf/bar scene happens.

-Sunday night, Eleanor hosts dinner party, Mr Kane appears, blah.

-Monday, Chuck gets call from S at Blair's, first day back at school, because I think I'm taking the downfall day as a Friday, followed by the weekend and now it's Monday. If you have a problem with it or are still confused, please tell me

This bit starts Monday after school :)

Also, I know it's really short, but I still reckon its okay :)

**They Don't Write Songs About The Ones That Come Easy.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL DO NEXT SUMMER**

He's made a decision to never attend a history lesson again his life. Who cares who invented the freaking microwave, he doesn't cook anyway.

It doesn't help that Nathaniel still hates him more than anything and Serena spent all of lunch alternating between smiling encouragingly at the fallen queen next to her and sending him warning death glares at him, standing ten feet away from them. It really just resulted in her looking utterly confused, a fact not lost on Blair.

"_S, what's wrong? You look confused, are you not getting any from Cabbage Patch"_

_He holds his laughter inside, and ends up having to turn away so no-one sees him shaking._

"_Blair! That is so not true!"  
_

"_So you are getting some?"_

_Blair doesn't bother to hide her triumphant smirk, there's no-one here to disapprove. Except the whole school maybe._

"_Yes, I mean, Blair this so not a conversation we're having!"_

"_Uh, yes it is S. So, does he insist on keeping his doll in the room, no wait, does the doll partake in the deed. Do cabbage patch dolls even have sex? I thought their babies, like came out of cabbages."_

"_OK, this is getting way to weird, I'm gonna go now, and get a drink. Maybe even some holy water. Bye B!"_

Chuck knows he shouldn't have listened in on their conversation, if you can even class it as one, but he just wanted to make sure Blair wasn't going to go stick her fingers down her throat any time soon. And anyway, the end result was worth it.

_Blair was smiling sweetly to herself, Serena having left only a few seconds ago, happy and laughing. _

_Chuck stood close enough to be able to see the happy glow about her, but not close enough to be able to bask in it. Blair looked up and immediately spotted him. How cliché, being able to pick him out in a place filled with a hundred people. She surprised him by smiling a shy smile and walking towards him._

"_Bass"_

_Her voice was soft, but not soft enough that a few nearby pains-in-the-asses didn't look up and watch closely._

"_Waldorf"_

_She kept walking, past him and towards her school building. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked today, and he told himself it was because of the angle of light, or some other shit he'd heard in science._

Yeah, he is so whipped.

* * *

This was un-freaking-believable. She's been having a good day. Serena and she were the epitome of best friends, people didn't seem to give a stuff about her past indiscretions anymore, and she and chuck had spoken. Well two word. Okay, so it was a word each, but it was a step towards being friends again. That was all she wanted. Friends. Definitely.

She's Blair Waldorf, and in case you haven't picked up on it yet, lying to herself is her forte.

But then, all she had to do was walk into her home and her mother was on her like a freaking hawk. Except she had pointy words, not pointy feet.

"Blair, honey, I was in your room this morning look for that old valentine I love so much, and I found a Hershey bar wrapper. I don't mean to criticise Blair, but I really don't believe that you need a _Hershey bar_ of all things darling"

Seriously, she'd tried to run to France like, three days ago and already her mother was back on the 'eat one piece of lettuce a day lectures. She knew her mother just wanted what she thought was best for her, but did it have to be now?

All she feels like doing right now is running away. But she knows she won't, because she'd end up standing next to a helicopter with her best friend pleading for her to stay. Again. It would be like going in a circle, and Blair Waldorf does not move in circles, she moves forward.

So she runs to her room, holds in the tears and picks up her phone. Speed dial never felt so good.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Chuck? I need you to get her as soon as you can. Please, I…I need you."

"Give me ten minutes Blair, I'm coming"

He's there in five.

* * *

He swears that if anyone has hurt her, he'll make their life hell. He doesn't care if they simply told her that her shoes were the wrong shade of green, he will bring them down and he will bring them down hard. He's riding the elevator to her penthouse three and a half minutes after he hangs up. It takes him twenty seconds to bypass Eleanor, a minute for Dorota. He begins to wonder who the mother is in this household. He's up the stairs and crashing through her door in five seconds. Across the room in three. Holding her in two.

He tells her that whatever happened isn't worth her being upset. She tells him that her mother thinks she's fat.

"I'm Serena times two to her"

He smirks,

"Yeah, because you're twice as good"

She cracks a smile and he tells her that she's beautiful and more amazing than anyone he's ever known and he cant' explain his feelings right now but friends just isn't cutting it. They could be more.

So much more.

She looks at him, straight in the eyes and he tells himself that she simply wants to kiss him.

Hey, he's Chuck Bass, he's got to be right once in a while.

"Care to relive that night in the limo, on your bed Waldorf?"

"Shut up Bass"

"Make me"

So she does.

* * *

Three hours, two rounds and a lot of apologies later, she lies next to him, watching his chest rise and fall with the even breathing of sleep. He looks incredibly peaceful, and she really, really wants to talk about where this is going with them.

Sure the sex is great, but maybe, just maybe, she wants more.

And maybe, just maybe, she heard a soft 'I love you" in between their two trysts an hour ago.

And maybe she replied with the same three words.

And they might pretend it never happened, or they might do something about these _feelings. _But whatever it is she needs to know. She _could_ wait until he wakes up _or_…

"Jesus Waldorf, did you just poke me in the fucking eye!"

"Umm, yes. Now wake up, we need to talk."

She's Blair Waldorf, and you should know she has no patience.

Chuck lays back down, his head propped up on his hand, as he watches her watch him watching her watching him watch…it's a freaking circle again, but she thinks she might like this one.

She shifts closer to him and props her head up on her hand too.

"Do really think this could work. You, me, _us_?"

His smile makes her feel giddy, and she can't deny the butterflies, no matter how out of control they make her feel.

He pulls her into his chest and nuzzles her neck. She can't believe how affectionate he's being, but she's not one to complain about it. Actually, she loves it.

"Yeah, yeah I think we'll do better than work Blair."

"How do you know Chuck, how do you know this isn't a terrible idea and that it isn't going to be really hard. Because it is Chuck, it's going to be so hard. So how do you know it's worth it?"

He just smiles, something that's becoming a little more common each day, and kisses her on the forehead.

"Because they don't write songs about the ones that come easy"

Words cannot explain how crazy her stomach feels right now. How crazy her heart feels. She doesn't speak just grins madly, so he pulls her close again. She senses he has more to say, and prompts him gently,

"And?"

He leans in and murmurs softly in her ear,

"Because I'm Chuck Bass."

She's Blair Waldorf, and she's never laughed this hard.

And she's pretty sure she had a rule to never lose control like this.

But she figures you can always make exceptions for love.

She's Blair Waldorf and she no longer has to wish her life was a fairytale.

Because reality is _so_ much better.

**-THE END-**

**?**

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

So yes, there is a question mark after the end, cos if I do continue, a bigger plot may develop, or I might just keep writing these drabbley connected chapters. And as for the title, yeah guys use your imagination. So, REVIEWS PLEASE :D :D. I love you all.

XOXO

PS, had the exams, did pretty well :)

My friends called me nerd for a week, feelin the love.

Bahah

Also please tell me if it's possible to get 42/40

IT IS SO NOT DANIEL!

Ciao :)

(Shut up becca)


End file.
